Current methods for definitively diagnosing Neisseria gonorrhoeae (N.g.) infections are time consuming and expensive. The sugar fermentation test, which is most often used in clinical laboratories, requires an incubation period of 6 to 48 hours after primary isolation. Other tests which have been suggested to increase the speed of testing generally require that the testing laboratory have relatively expensive instrumentation available such as fluorescence microscopes or radioimmunoassay equipment. There is a genuine need for a facile, accurate, reproducible, sensitive, specific, inexpensive test for screening large numbers of people. It has been previously demonstrated that lectins extracted from a variety of plants can be used to selectively agglutinate specific types of red blood cells, bacteria and yeasts. A clinical application of this phenomenon has been utilized in identifying specific red blood cell types. Ottensooser et al. have shown that a lectin isolated from Wisteria floribunda seeds would agglutinate certain Group C streptococcus, but would not affect other serotypes of streptococci, see (Infection and Immunity, Vol. 9, No. 5, 971-973 (1974). These workers even suggested that the laboratory tests might be extended to clinical applications. However, there have been no reports of any clinical applications to determine the presence of any kind of infections in humans.